


爱就完事了

by leiwenaihaozhe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Huang Ren Jun, M/M, Top Na Jaemin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiwenaihaozhe/pseuds/leiwenaihaozhe
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 4





	爱就完事了

黄仁俊也不知道他是怎么和罗渽民发展成做爱的关系的。

原来不是这样的。从罗渽民送给他那个手镯开始变了。情侣款式的手镯，他们在很多节目里说起过。这是不是意味着喜欢？可是他们从来未挑明说起过。他们的关系还是和以前一样，相亲相敬相爱。最多黄仁俊开始变得气罗渽民，气他毫无差别地对每一个人好，气他对朴志晟独一份的宠爱。而他不知道罗渽民同样气他对李马克好，对钟辰乐好。  
在他们暗自较劲伤神烦恼好多个日日夜夜之后，突然就变了。

他们第一次做爱之后，黄仁俊被虚无恐惧到快落下泪。

他躺在自己的床上，紧闭着眼，头偏向一边，赤裸着身体，水蓝色的空调毯子压在身下，像大海一样包容他，他成了一叶轻舟。罗渽民伸出三个手指插进黄仁俊嘴里，搅动着他的舌头，湿滑的舌头在他的指尖被挤压，把他的手指搞得水淋淋的。他拔出手指，顺着黄仁俊的嘴角往下滑，滑过他的喉结，他的胸口，肚脐，到腹部，手指已经干掉了，留下一条完整的线条在他的躯体上，像未干的精斑。黄仁俊根本不敢看，他快疯了，只剩一点理智，叫他记得微微喘气。  
罗渽民把搅弄过黄仁俊舌头的手指放进嘴里，尽力把它弄得很湿，抽出来的三个手指分开来，他偏过头看口水在指缝间拉出一条黏糊的线，已经足够湿润了。他的手移到黄仁俊下面隐秘的穴口，湿润的手指很轻易地就插了进去，他听到他倒吸一口气，小声地呻吟起来。罗渽民在他热热的巢穴里尽情曲起又伸直手指，很深很深地挖着，很快那里就流出一些液体，巢穴变得湿湿的，软腻腻的。  
他看着黄仁俊一只手臂压着自己的眼睛，胸口起伏，身体透着粉色。他突然觉得黄仁俊好像一个小妇人，一个小母亲。他总是博爱地向周围分享着他的温柔，温柔地当着同胞弟弟的翻译，温柔地注视着哥哥，毫不吝啬地散播着爱，就像个无私的母亲。此刻的黄仁俊面色潮红，呜咽地压抑着呻吟，小腿忍不住抖，好难受又好隐忍，像个受难的人，又是一个坚强的小母亲。  
罗渽民的手指还在黄仁俊的小穴里搅动，随着他手指的进出被带出一些水，滴落在被子上。他伸出另一只手臂，掌心握住黄仁俊的后颈，把他托了起来，他要安慰安慰怀里的小妇人。黄仁俊睁开了眼，无措地看着他。他低下头吻住黄仁俊，舌头与他的交缠，舔过他口腔里的每一处，要尝完他嘴里的味道。  
黄仁俊沉浸在亲吻里，渐渐放松，发出几乎不可闻的哼唧声。罗渽民感受得到他勃起的性器贴着自己颤动，他拉过他的手，放到他湿乎乎的巢穴的入口，带着他放进去，让他感受自己的身体有多美妙。又拉过他另一只手放在自己的性器上，感受到他触碰的一瞬间惊呼地弹开手，随后就重新覆上，罗渽民轻轻地笑了。  
他们没有润滑液，也不会有安全套，他们是少年，是偶像，宿舍里不会有这种东西。待会儿，他就会毫无阻碍地进入那个美妙温热湿乎乎的巢穴。事实上，罗渽民从来没有做过爱，但是他无师自通地知道，他要把自己的那个捅进黄仁俊的那个里。

“仁俊，我要进去了哦。”

罗渽民把黄仁俊轻轻放在床上，给他的腰下垫了个枕头。他趴下来，趴在那个入口前，看着那里早已经变得湿淋淋一片，粉红色的口张着，他猜想就像橡皮泥一样，等他捅进去之后会含着他黏着他拔不出去。  
他一只手按住黄仁俊的右大腿根，另一手扶着自己的性器，往下面塞。只进入一个头，黄仁俊喉咙里小猫咪一样咕噜一声，嘴里的呻吟就荡漾开来，他又露出受难的表情。罗渽民轻咬他只有一点点突起的喉结，不去看他的脸，只想快点进去，快点让他快乐。  
黄仁俊的巢穴很湿，进入并不困难，他一用力就全部捅进去了，里面好滑，好紧，好贪婪地咬着他。男孩子的身体太奇妙了，太舒服了。  
他忍不住在黄仁俊的耳边满足地啊了一声，低低地说到：“仁俊好棒啊。”

黄仁俊的眼角红了，眼尾盛着将落的泪水。在被填满之前，他一直都好无措，好慌乱，他不想被打开，不知道自己会被怎样对待。现在他不怕了，连同他空虚的心一起被塞得紧紧的，满足感油然而生，他好像现在才变得完整，此刻他只用在爱欲里起伏，和罗渽民一起降落。

罗渽民听着黄仁俊明显变得荡漾的尾音，放下心来。卡着他的胯骨，耸动腰，往里面用力塞，听到身下的人咿咿哦哦的吟叫，他好兴奋，他现在好像回到记忆力的学生时代，变回了在运动会上拼命向前冲刺的运动员，他用力又急促地操他，想把他操开心。  
黄仁俊的腰被卡得好紧，好痛，下面好麻好胀，罗渽民撞他撞得好用力，他感觉他被从下面撞到了心里，连心跳都和罗渽民的动作同步了。在他叫得合不拢嘴被口水呛到之后，他甚至突然有尿尿的感觉，一根弦被崩断了，他一个激灵，腿抽搐着射了出来。罗渽民感受着他的小穴收缩，他又快速挺腰往深处猛插，下面的通道在黄仁俊射的一瞬间突然涌出一大股温热的液体，包围着他的性器，随着抽插的动作溢出穴口，他爽得头皮发麻。  
黄仁俊在近乎失禁般快感里射完，精液随着罗渽民的动作被甩到他的胸上，黄仁俊羞耻得要哭出来，他弄脏了罗渽民，怎么办，好丢脸，会不会被笑？他还在高潮的余韵里颤抖，手颤颤巍巍地刮掉罗渽民胸口的精液，他小心翼翼地收回来，悄悄擦在身下的被子上。  
罗渽民含笑地问：“仁俊你是潮吹了吗？可是女生才会潮吹呢，男生的叫什么呢？”  
黄仁俊羞得说不出话，他锤了一拳罗渽民的胸口，说：“别欺负我了。”  
罗渽民把自己还硬着的性器拔出来，让黄仁俊换个姿势跪趴在床上。他重新插了进去，双手抓着黄仁俊的肩头，在他刚刚高潮过的身体里进出，黄仁俊的小穴更软了，敏感地吸得好紧，在每一次他抽出去的时候都在挽留。他又换了一只手往下探，在黄仁俊的小腹上用力一按，黄仁俊尖叫一声，他就按着那里快速地耸动。

罗渽民最后在黄仁俊低哭声里射了出来，完成了他的初次性体验。

两个人相拥着，累坏了，发出绵长的呼吸声。初识性的小朋友还不知道要清理身体。  
黄仁俊感受着身体里的精液变凉的过程，感受着它们缓慢地流出身体，突然又害怕起来，空虚又包围着他。他好怕，好慌张，不知道该怎么办。他开始后悔做这件事，若是一直如以前一样秉持着喜欢，独自暗受折磨还好，喜欢也只是他一个人的事，现在突然他们变得要共同面对以后。好像一切尘埃落定，他和罗渽民的以后被绑在了一起，被打上了一个烙印。可是爱是什么，他们都没还没做好准备开始，也从来没尝试过爱，他们以后会怎么样呢，会，在一起吗？一直？  
他开始独自悲凉，恐惧得近乎掉下泪来。

后来他们做过好多次爱，黄仁俊不会再恐惧了。

梦队迎来第二次毕业式，00line的四个人都要毕业了。毕业式举办在冬天，他们和他们的粉丝一起度过。台下那些爱了他们好几年的女孩们为他们哭泣，他们几个人也共情，眼圈变得红红的，坚强的男孩子不会落泪。离别的悲伤笼罩在每个人的心里，但他们都闭口不谈离别，只和粉丝们说着以后还在一起的承诺，说着谢谢陪伴的感言。  
结束之后坐在保姆车上，黄仁俊刷着推特，他在想，毕业之后他和罗渽民的关系，要怎样见面呢？他不能像粉丝一样，爱谁就追随着谁，他不知道自己会固定在哪个分队，罗渽民会固定在哪个分队，未来还是个不定数。

回到宿舍，黄仁俊找了个借口溜去罗渽民的房间睡，像以前很多次一样。他们做过很多次，也早就学会藏安全套，藏润滑油，藏他们的关系。  
像以往做完之后抱在一起温存。黄仁俊窝在罗渽民的怀里，嘴擦着他的锁骨，他说：“我喜欢你，罗渽民。”他说的是中文的喜欢，他不会去说爱，去说“撒浪嘿”，那个词后面总是跟着西珍妮，只有“喜欢”是属于他的。罗渽民闭着眼，他听懂了，声音沙哑地笨拙地说：“我也喜欢你，仁俊。最喜欢你了。”他们又迷糊地掉进梦里。  
黄仁俊被渴醒了，打开手机，凌晨三点。他爬起来去客厅倒了杯水，摸着黑又回到卧室，走到床边不小心踩到变凉的滑腻的安全套，他脚一踢给踢到床下了。他重新回到罗渽民的怀抱里，安心地闭上眼，沉沉地睡去了。

其实未来会怎么样，不必担心，只要去爱就好，去喜欢就好。他们隔着七百多公里，后来还是相识了，能从上千个人中与为同伴，又摸索着爱了，不管怎样还在一个公司，终究还是会见面，视线对上便会相爱。


End file.
